Moirails with Benifits
by ClassyRainbowAristocrat
Summary: Kurloz x Mituna oneshot. It's pretty much just porn.


Moirals with benifits

It was a calm day for the mute troll, Kurloz Makara, who spent his day indoors and keeping to himself. He added a new layer of makeup recently, and considered watching a movie to kill the time. In preperations for said movie, the troll went into his nutrition block to pop up some wicked popcorn. It was then that he heard a knock at his door. A bit irritated that someone was bothering him on the one day he seeked some motherfuckin' solitude, he trudged towards the door. If it was fatass Cronus, he swore to the holiest motherfuckin creator he would punch that motherfucker in his bulge, as tiny as it already was. But no pathetic royalblood greaser was knocking. It was Mituna, the greatest motherfuckin' palemate a brother could ever hope to have. He seemed very uncomfortable, his cheeks rather yellow as he fidgeted with his yellow jumpsuit. Kurloz tilted his head a bit, a concerned expression on his face as he shot his hands up to sign "SUP PALE BROTHER, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" Mituna just went on fidgeting, before looking down in embarassment. "I-I need help..." Was all he said, his tone soft and timid, as if he was expecting rejection. Kurlozgazed down Mituna, noticing the groin area twitching, his eyes darted up to Mituna, who looked about ready to cry. "COME ON IN, BROTHER, AIN'T NEVER A TIME I WOULD TURN YOU AWAY WHEN YOU ARE IN NEED OF SOME MOTHERFUCKIN' ASSISTANCE" The purpleblood immediately signed, ushering the yellowblood in. As soon as the door shut, Kurloz was quick to drive Mituna into his respite block before softly laying him onto the ground. The Gemini made a small whimper, panting out "T-they're... They keep- ah-! Hnn... I'm tho thorry" Kurloz smirked at how the usually lewd and immature troll was so innocently embarassed by his own sexual needs. He wanted to just cut to the chase and outright fuck the kid, but he figured a little foeplay would be fun. The larger troll found himself slightly chuckling before pressing his stitched lips against the other's own soft, honey sweet lips, earning a few more soft whimpers. The man's fingers pinched all the right spots, taking care to only please little Tuna. The silent troll found himself becoming aroused at just watching the moaning troll writhing beneath him, bangs pushed back to show his face twisted in pleasure."K-Kuloth... My... My b-bulgeth-" he managed to gasp out, rather pleadingly. Having his fill of teasing, the other troll complied with roaming fingers that pulled off the yellowblood's clothing, slowly at first, but increasing in pace with Kurloz's thinning patience. As he assumed, the two bulges of the Captor had tangled around each other in a desperate attempt to relieve the sexual tension Latula was not yet ready to help release.  
Kurloz removed his skeleton gloves, didn't want to go and get a perfectly good pair dirty like last time. Prying the yellow bulges proved to be a difficult task, as they had wound themselves around one another quite well. This was, no doubt, the source of Mituna's uncomfortable behavior. The gasps at Kurloz's prying echoed throughout the hive, ending in broken, incoherent sentences. Oh, how Kuloz reveled in those little noises he milked out by a simple squeeze of a bulge or a hard nipple pinch. Kurloz grunted himself, his own sexual arousal becoming very heated and making his need for Mituna stronger. "HELP A BROTHER OUT?" Kurloz signed to Mituna, awaiting consent before he began to indulge in his own lustful needs. Weakly, yet visibly, Mituna nodded in assent "J-just pleathe..." Mituna whined when his legs were widened, he watched though lust-blurred eyes and fought the dizziness as he felt slender fingers massaging his inner thigh. "Fuvck-!" He cried out, feeling those stitched lips scrape against the crack between his bulges, placing gentle kisses all the way up to his mouth. The Capricorn groaned when he felt Mituna grasp his horns resting within his crazy hairdo on his head. With a smirk, Kurloz began skillfully removing his own clothing, he pulled away from his moirail, sitting back comfortably. He used his finger to beckon the smaller troll to him. Obediently, Mituna crawled over to Kurloz, yellow cheeks a delicious shade of gold. He had his bangs back in his face, but Kurloz let that be, instead he ran his fingers through that dandelion puff of hair, a little more tame than Kurloz's own scraggly mane, but still very wild. He gently guided the Gemini's head down to his purple bulge, knowing he'd get the hint. As expected, Mituna licked the bulge eagerly, he dared not slip it in his mouth with such sharp teeth, but he knew his tongue would suffice. He swirled his tongue around thd base before licking up to the tip then back down again in a wavy pattern during the soft, warm tongue's descent. A muffled moan from Kurloz only further encouraged the yellowblood, who wished nothing more than to hear his moirail make such happy noises, to continue such actions. Eventually he pulled away, looking up at Kurloz with wide, naive, begging eyes. "Please fuck me." He said softly, making the other melt. Kurloz placed his fingers on the boy's hips, pulling him into a straddling position on him. The uneasy look on Mituna only further amused him, the troll's timidness made him want to continue until his little moirail was screaming. Kurlox to thrust up against Mituna teasingly, expectantly watching for a reaction. Mituna released somewhat of a fearful cry out, but with pleasure laced into it. His nails dug into Kurloz's shoulders, helplessly clinging to anything as he felt a foreign bulge inch between his own doubles, which both eagerly wrapped around Kurloz's. Another muffled grunt from Kurloz as he shoved his hips roughly up into Mituna, who moaned with him. They both loved being rough. Each thrust caused the sound of bouncing skin slapping against skin as well as high pitched moans of ecstasy and string after string of cursing to echoe off the walls. "F-fuck Kurloz...! Fuck meeee!" Mituna cried out, nails now groping the grunting Kurloz's back, the lovely, stupifying bliss of lust and heat was overpowering, and soon, after several erratic thrusts, both trolls were spent, panting heavily and rather messy. Mituna, oh, poor, poor Mituna looked like he was ready to just pass out, his panting fast and hard, like the heartbeat Kurloz felt as the smaller troll leaned against him with full weight.  
Comfortingly, Kurloz rubbed his moirail's back until he heard the soft purr of sleep come from Mituna. /Sleep tight, my brother, I'll get us a bath ready when you wake up./ he wanted to coo into the slumbering boy's ear, but, of course he could not, but thinking it was just as satisfying. To be honest, Kurloz was feeling real motherfuckin' grateful for these memories being made with his palebrother.  
Latula never touched him. If she did, there would be no moments like this. Of course this was all up and done out of pure motherfuckin' palemate platonic love. Kurloz and Mituna were only moirails after all. Moirails... With benifits. 


End file.
